


Calendar

by theladywinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Impala (Supernatural), Hair-pulling, Light Shmoop, M/M, Not too explicit mostly just mentions, Oral Sex, Sex on a Car, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Skinny Dipping, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladywinchester/pseuds/theladywinchester
Summary: Sam's skin has always been the only calendar Dean needs.This was inspired by a prompt I saw forever ago and started. Don't know why, but it finished itself tonight.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	Calendar

Sam's skin has always been the only calendar Dean needs.

There’s something about the Fall with them, always with extra touches, confirmations that they’re both still there and alive and so’s their love. Both of them stretched out on top of Baby’s hood, Dean’s hands buried in his brother’s hair as they devour each other. Or Dean’s knees cushioned on the fallen leaves, Sam palming the back of his head as Dean worships him with that sinful mouth under a clear, blue sky, gentle breeze blowing barely on the right side of too cool. There’s an increasing chill in the air, but the heat between them grows, stockpiling these stolen outdoor moments until it just gets too damn cold.

Dean loathes Winter & the piled layers between his mouth and Sam's skin, takes it personally every year. The bruises always have time to heal before fresh ones can be made, making Dean bite down just a little bit harder to feed his need to mark, to claim, to own. Sam’s rougher, too, more insistent, manhandling Dean, taking him how he wants him. It’s Sam leaving bruises of his own for Dean to cherish when he grips Dean’s hips tight, both of them craving Harder-Faster-Deeper-MORE. But winter always brings unexpected warmth: Sam snuggling in a little closer at night, winter’s chill holding on for dear life while the sun’s gone. Dean won’t ever admit it out loud--like, ever--but being the little spoon is really nice sometimes.

Spring brings hope, their moods growing brighter along with the days. The urgency is still there, but it’s a slow burn instead of a fever pitch. It’s Sam’s head thrown back in laughter, dimples for days when he smiles just because the long cold nights are receding. It’s Dean acting like he’s not a complete sap and leaving the occasional wild-picked flower on Sam’s laptop. It’s Sam thanking Dean for the gesture with his whole body, climbing into his lap and riding them both to completion without a word. Spring’s typically when all Hell breaks loose for them, and Dean makes an effort to be more gentle, keeping Sammy happy as long as he can before it all goes south.

But none of these compare to Sam in summer. No AC in Baby means Sam stripping down to thin v-necks on long car rides, that slight sheen of sweat on his neck Dean’s favorite flavor. When they stop for the night, they shower off the sweat together, Dean riling Sam up by digging his fingers in real good while he washes Sam’s hair. Sam never comes just once on those nights, Dean doing his best to make his brother shake apart before the hot water’s even gone. Even better are those lean nights when they’re too broke for a real bed and they find a place to park with water nearby. Skinny-dipped in moonlight and lakewater, chasing each other like fish--like brothers--until they flop onto shore breathless. It always ends with one of them bent over Baby’s trunk and both of them sweaty again but bone-deep satisfied.

The wheel turns, the weather changes, and the cycle starts all over again.


End file.
